A Thousand Years
by LostOceanKit
Summary: Raven was once a 17 year old witch, who was happily in love. That is until Malchior, one of the darkest and greatest warlocks of their time attempted to court her and was rejected. His rejection became her worst nightmare as he lay a curse on her to live eternity alone with no chance to ever be reunited with her love. What happens when he misspeaks the spell for another? BbRae
1. Prologue

**So I am currently in the process of redoing** _ **Teen Titans Karaoke Night**_ **. I'm not happy with it and I want to try doing it a different way. And I'm working on chapter two of** _ **Just A Toy.**_ **I'm going to write out a couple chapters before I post a chapter. And hopefully get farther along that way. This story I've got a pretty good jest of it in my head and I know what I want with it. I just hope that this one becomes as popular as** _ **Just A Toy**_ **.**

 **This story is an AU story. I've been getting into more AU stuff lately. I like where this one is coming from. I plan on posting parts of the song as I go. The song is called** _ **A Thousand Years Part 2**_ **by Christina Perri.**

 **The female parts will be on the chapters with Raven's POV/side of the story. The male's parts will obviously be Beast Boy. The duet parts will be in Third Person.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed coming up with the ideas for this story.**

 **The names for everyone in this are as followed(As are the pairings for the story):**

 **Raven- Raven Roth**  
 **Beast Boy- Garfield Mark Logan**  
 **Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**  
 **Cyborg- Victor Stone**  
 **Starfire- Kori Anders**  
 **Robin- Richard Grayson**  
 **Jinx- Janette Willis**  
 **Kid Flash- Wallace West**  
 **Terra- Tara Markov**  
 **Aqualad- Garth Matthews**

 **Pairings:**

 **BbRae**  
 **CyBee**  
 **RobStar**  
 **JiKF**  
 **TerAL**

 **So on with the story! Oh yea, Azarath is a country in this story! BTW:**

 _Thoughts_  
 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or** _ **A Thousand Years part 2**_ **. If I did, we would be in like season 15 or something lol.**

 **Prologue**

Quick and light footsteps could be heard running down the marble hallways of the Azarathian Temple. The young woman ran as fast as she could. Something didn't feel right. Raven knew that something was horribly wrong and it scared her. It was supposed to be a good day. This was supposed to be her wedding day to the man she was so madly in love with. As she ran, she felt the tears rolling down her checks. Her hands bunched the front of her gown as she ran, making every effort she could to not trip over her gown.

It didn't take long for her to reach her destination, as she spotted the large gold doors to the alter room. With one hand, she forced the heavy doors open and burst into the room. She stopped, eyes widening in horror at the sight before her. At the end of the alter, was the almost lifeless body of the man she loved. She felt the tears rush quicker down her face and the uncontrolled fury as she looked at the figure standing before his gasping and bloodied body.

" _You_!" She snarled as the fury and rage grew. The man hovering over her love smiled with a malicious grin, eyes dark with amusement.

"Yes, _me_." He mocked. Malchior rested his hand on his hip as he watched the young woman come closer to her would-be husband. "I told you." He sneered. "You'd regret it if you wouldn't accept my offer."

Raven gathered the man into her arms, whispering softly to her dying love. "I'm so sorry, Garfield." She held him close, running her hand through his hair softly. "I love you so much." She spoke softly as the tears continued to come. He smiled softly and painfully, lips parting to reply. She shook her head. "I know, love. Don't speak.."

Garfield chuckled weakly. "I love you, my angel.." He whispered anyway. She choked back a sob, nodding." I know." She replied softly as, his eyes closed and he took his last breath. Raven gently laid his body down and stood. "I will kill you, Malchior." She whispered just barely loud enough. He laughed.

"You think a little _girl_ like yourself can kill _me_? The most powerful dark warlock in the of the world?" He mocked. She growled, grabbing the sword that lay beside Garfield. "Oh my darling girl, you must understand. You are only dreaming." Malchior laughed. "I'm not yet done with your wedding gift though!" He said happily. "This was just the first half of my gift!"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" She demanded. He grinned coldly.

"I offered the chance for you to be mine. My one and only love, but you rejected me." He sighed. "So now, you shall live for eternity alone. With no love of your own. Never to be reunited with your Garfield in death. No matter what you try, you will not die!" He laughed. "How does that sound, Raven? To know that you will never be able to die, leaving you never to see him again!"

Raven's eyes went wide as Malchior started to chant a spell softly. She looked at her love before whispering softly to herself before she lunged forward and swung the sword in her hand, slicing the silver haired warlock's head off. As his head fell, she dropped the sword to the ground and moved to stand over her dead lover. She dropped to her knees and gathered him into her arms, burying her face into his neck as she sobbed.

She wasn't entirely sure how long she had stayed there but at some point people had come in search of the young woman. They had found her, lying beside the body of Garfield, holding tightly to him. It had taken much convincing to release his body, but when she finally did, her mother had pulled her into her arms and taken her away to their home.

It had taken some time but when Arella finally got her daughter to speak of what had happened, the woman had been brought to tears herself. Arella brushed her fingers through Raven's hair before tipping her head up to look at her.

"My darling daughter, do not give up hope. From the sound of what you have told me, he misspoke the spell he had intended to set on you. He set a spell that simply set Garfield's soul to be reborn until you are both reunited." She spoke softly. "You are immortal but once you are reunited with your love, you will be able to live eternity together."

"How can you be so sure, mother?" She whispered, tear streaks down her face. Her mother smiled. "I have set that spell myself to help a dear friend once before." She answered. "The words were exactly as those he spoke."

"S.. so there's still a chance for me to be reunited with him?" She asked, pleadingly. "This is no jest is it?" She demanded of her mother. Arella laughed softly. "Yes, child. There is still hope for you both to reunite."

Raven's eyes widened as she embraced her mother once more. "I am grateful for that hope, mother."

Arella smiled. "Of course, my daughter. Now rest, my beautiful daughter." She whispered, softly as she stroke her daughter's hair. Raven nodded softly, moving to get into her bed. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. She had no idea of when she would possibly be reunited but she hoped it would not take too long.

As Raven lay in her bed, her mother(in another room) whispered a spell softly, casting immortality on herself so she could remain with her daughter as Raven searched for her mate.

Arella finished quickly and climbed into her own bed, eyes closed. "Do not fear, my darling girl." She whispered. "We will find your love. I don't know when but we shall find him."

 **So there was the Prologue to the story. I figured you all would like to know the backstory of what happened to her. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I had fun writing it! I will be working on the actual first chapter as well as chapter 2 of** _ **Just A Toy**_ **.**

 **Until later, everyone! Bye**

 **RavenInTheDark**


	2. Chapter 1: Finally

**So as I looked up the lyrics for the song, I noticed that it isn't going to work out the way I originally planned out.. But that's ok because I can fix it to work the way I want! It won't be exactly like I wanted but it'll still have parts of the song in it! Now I did just update** _ **Just A Toy**_ **for anyone who hasn't noticed it yet. I'm on a roll today! I will hopefully have chapter 3 up for Just A Toy in a couple days and chapter 2 for this one up the same day. I can only hope it works out in my favor! But it just depends how motivated I get to work on my stuff. Now I have more ideas for later times. All of those are pre-planned like this story is. Just A Toy wasn't exactly planned out ahead of time. That's why it's taking time to do that one. I'm trying to gather myself up with my stories so it doesn't take forever to update. I am moving in the next couple months so updates may be lacking just a tad. I hope not but it might at some point! Anyway let's get on with the story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the prologue.**

 **And a quick shout out to Allen Blaster! You are so awesome! One of my all-time FAVORITE authors on this site! Your stories are brilliant and I love them so much! I'm pretty sure I've read most if not all.**

 **And a quick shout out to DimitraMitsos, you are so awesome! I only have two people who have me as a favorite author and it means a lot to me!**

 **Now to get on with the story!**

 _Thoughts_ **  
** _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Oh yea, btw, it doesn't take all of her past friends forever to remember her. The longest one to remember is obviously Garfield. For reasons. Part of which has to do with the spell that Malchior cast and the one her mother cast to live with her. Which will be explained a bit more in this chapter. Hopefully..**

 _The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..  
… Beats fast_

 _~A Thousand Years by Christina Perri_

 **Chapter 1: Finally**

 **2016**

Raven walked with her head down, eyes cast to the floor of yet _another_ high school. She wasn't sure how many she had been to since the start of the curse but she knew she was done with it. The lessons in each school changed a long time, which was to be expected seeing as the world came to learn more about the subjects they knew about as it was. The Violette was fairly sure she'd learned enough of the same thing every few years to last a lifetime. She was growing tired and wry of it. Then again, who wouldn't grow wry of the same thing all the time?

The forever 17-year-old young woman sighed as she came to her new locker. It was the first day of a new school. Something she didn't enjoy at all. Summer had ended and she and her mother had moved to some completely new place that they'd never been to. This time the place was called Jump City and her new school was called Jump City High School. As she took out a few supplies in her back, she felt the presence of someone beside her. Her eyes flickered to her right side and spotted an oddly familiar looking person beside her. She turned her head, eyes a bit wide. Raven stood frozen in spot, unintentionally stare at the girl. Feeling the gaze of her locker neighbor, the girl turned to look at her. "Um.. do I.." The mocha skinned girl started before her eyes glazed over for a short few minutes. The word that slipped out of her lips confirmed that the girl beside her was indeed one of her best friends from her past life. "Raven.." The dark skinned girl breathed out. Raven turned full body towards her and gave a small nod.

"Karen." She responded softly. "Your name hasn't changed at all has it?"

Karen smiled, shaking her head. "Not at all." She mused. "I never thought we'd see you again!" She spoke softly. "After Garfield.. You just seemed to disappear."

Raven frowned, eyes downcast. "I'm so sorry.." She replied softly. Karen shook her head. "It's alright."

The Violette smiled softly at her friend. "It's been so long. I've truly missed you all."

Karen nodded. "Where did you go?" She asked, turning as they both shut their lockers. Raven sighed, adjusting her backpack strap. "I left because of that retched curse. I can't die.. No matter what I tried I wouldn't die.. I didn't want to stay and watch you all grow old and die. I couldn't bare it, Karen." She whispered. "It was bad enough that he was taken from me but to watch all of you grow old and die.. I couldn't to it."

The dark skinned young woman rested her hand on Raven's shoulder as they came to a stop. "I understand.. And I hope that the others will remember you as well.. And as quickly as I did." She said gently. "Meet with me for lunch and you can see the others."

Raven's eyes went wide. "Is he here too?" She breathed, her heart racing quickly in her chest.

Karen smiled. "You'll just have to come and see, now won't you?"

The Violette felt her heart skip a beat. "Where can I find you?"

The other girl smiled again. "Do you have a phone?"

She nodded, holding out her phone. "Here." She stated simply. Karen took the phone and quickly added her number into the near empty phone. Once finished, she handed the phone back to her. Raven smiled. "I'll see you later." Her friend nodded and entered her classroom. The purple eyed girl turned, spotting her own classroom a few doors down across the hall.

 **An hour or two later**

Raven stepped out of her classroom around the same time as Karen. She locked eyes with the other girl and smiled softly. It felt good knowing that she found at least one of her friends from her past life. Karen walked over to her and linked her arm with Raven's. "So tell me, how have the years treated you?" She asked, half-jokingly. Raven shrugged.

"It's been so lonely.." Raven paused before asking. "How did you find the others?"

Karen grinned. "We grew up together at the start of this life." She shrugged. "Our parents in this era were all friends in school, so naturally we ended up becoming best friends."

"Oh.. I'm glad I'll be able to see everyone again."

Her friend nodded. "They don't remember everything of their past lives. Some of them don't remember anything of that life right now. I hope when they see you though, they remember." Karen held her hand out. "Can I see your schedule?"

Raven nodded and handed the slip of paper to her. Karen grinned. "You have the rest of the day with me!" She announced, skimming the Violette's schedule. "Same lunch and everything."

The Violette let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." She mused. "Are any of the other's in our classes?"

Karen nodded. "Yes. In fact, Vic is in our next class. He remembers. And I mean he remembers everything. He was the first to remember our lives together in the past. He doesn't push anyone of the others to remember. He said he'd rather they remember on their own." She shrugged. Raven smiled.

"Are he and Garfield still best of friends like they were in our previous life?"

Karen laughed. "Yes! They are inseparable! More so than before!" A smile crossed her face.

"I wouldn't expect anything less.." Raven chuckled softly. "Oh!" She gasped suddenly. "My mother! She'll be thrilled to see everyone!" The girl said excitedly as she turned and gathered Karen's hands into her own. Karen smiled happily.

"I can't wait to see Arella again!" She said, excitement evitable. Raven nodded. As she entered the room with Karen, she spotted a dark skinned male who was walking over to them. Before Raven could react or speak, Victor Stone scooped the girl into his arms. She let out a small gasp. "V.. Victor?!" She breathed out, trying to gather her breath. Vic set her down and smiled widely, tears built in the corners of her eyes. "Raven Roth!" He whispered before gathering her into his arms once more. "We never thought we'd see you again."

Karen smiled as Raven brought her arms around his torso. "I've missed all of you so much." She replied softly, looking at the man who had been her big brother when they'd all been together. Vic grinned as he set her back onto her feet. Just as suddenly as it came, his smile vanished. "He doesn't remember. Not a single bit of it.." He said softly. Raven grimaced. She hadn't expected him to remember. She had hoped he might remember even a small sliver but it seemed that he didn't remember a single thing of their lives together.

Raven nodded a bit. "That's alright.. I wouldn't want him to remember the end of his life.. It isn't something I would want anyone to remember." She stated softly. Vic and Karen both looked at one another. Karen nodded once. "That is understandable.."

"I'm sure he'll come to eventually.. If he doesn't.. There's always the chance of you two starting a new life together in this era! I'm sure that he'll fall in love with you all over again even without the memories."

Raven felt the heat come to her cheeks. "What is he like now in this lifetime?"

Karen smiled. "He's just a loving and carefree as he was in the life he had with you. He still has similar morels he did before."

Raven looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Vic chuckled. "She means that he refuses to lay with any woman unless they're married. He won't even kiss them. He's still old fashion in that way."

The Violette smiled softly. "I'm glad to hear that he's still the same as he was before…"

Her male friend nodded as he gestured to the seats he'd been saving. "Everyone is. But not everyone remembers our past lives just yet."

Raven nodded. "I understand." She mused as she sat down. Her gaze turned towards the front of their classroom as their teacher walked in.

 **Lunch Time**

Karen hummed happily as she guided her friend to the cafeteria. Raven bit her lip as she was pulled to a table in the center of the cafeteria. Vic was sitting with a few other people. People who Raven knew. She smiled softly as Karen reintroduced her to their friends.

"Guys, this is Raven Roth!" She chirped happily. Vic smiled as Richard stood up and held his hand out.

"My name is Richard Grayson." He introduced. He gestured to the red haired beauty beside him. "This is my girlfriend, Kori Anders."

The red haired girl smiled brightly. "Hello, Raven Roth!" She spoke almost knowingly. Raven smiled softly. "Hello, Kori." She replied. Kori stood up and enveloped her into a tight hug. "It is wonderful to meet you."

Richard gestured across from Vic. "That's Tara Markov." The blonde smiled and waved. "Garth Matthews." The black haired male nodded. "Janette Willis and Wallace West." The pink haired female jumped up and threw her arms around Raven, who laughed slightly. "Raven!" She gasped, nearly in tears. "I've miss you so much!"

Raven chuckled and brushed her friend's tears away. "You haven't changed much at all." She responded. Jinx smiled, sitting back down. Karen smiled amused. "Guess she remembered you." She mused. The Violette nodded.

Vic looked around, frowning. "Where's Gar?" He asked. Richard shrugged. "I think he got himself into trouble." Vic rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He muttered under his breath. Raven frowned softly. Vic smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Rae.. He likes to prank people and it usually ends up with him being in detention."

The girl blinked. "So I won't get to see him?" She asked softly. Vic chuckled. "Not right now you won't."

Raven sighed softly. "Oh.."

Vic waved his hands in front of himself." Don't worry! You'll see him before you leave this afternoon!" He promised. Raven nodded. "I hope so." She whispered softly.

 **Later after school**

Raven stood on the edge of the curb, waiting for her mother. Karen and Vic stood beside her, both chattering away about their first day of school. The immortal, brushed her hair out of her face, listening to them chat away happily. Both of her friends excited to see Arella again. As her mom pulled up in their vehicle, Karen let out a squeal of excitement. Arella, surprised to see the pair, stepped out of the car only to be attacked by Karen, who threw her arms around the older woman. "Arella!" She spoke happily. Vic grinned, arms scooping up both of the females. "Man, it's been far too long!" He stated as Arella laughed, hugging both of them.

"It has been far too long, Karen, Victor." Vic set them both down. "I am so glad to see you and Raven!"

Arella nodded, smiling. "And I am glad to see you and Karen doing well." She responded. As the group talked quietly, Raven stiffened. She heard a voice behind her, calling to Vic. Vic turned around with possibly the biggest smile ever. She knew that voice. It was a voice she hadn't heard since possibly the 17th century. It was a voice all too familiar to her. She turned around slowly, coming face to face with none other than Garfield M. Logan. A tear slid down her cheek as she whispered his name.

"Garfield.." She breathed.

 **So there's chapter one. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well as the prologue. I will try to update as much as possible! I love you all! Thank you for everyone whose favoriting this story and reviewing it.**

 **Until later!**

 **RavenInTheDark**


	3. Chapter 2: Once Upon A Dream

**So, I have set goals for my stories on each chapter: Try to get at least 1,000 words per chapter on the each of my stories(At least in the actual story part). Also, because of my awesome reviewers for this story, I have decided to add another chapter for this story! So far I have two loyal reviewers who've reviewed for both chapters:**

 **Allen Blaster(One of my favorite writers here!) and Nitebreaker! Both of them have been awesome support for this story and it only has 2 chapters. I hope I don't let either of you down! I hope I don't let any of my readers down. If I let you guys down, I let my writing down and that's completely unacceptable for me.**

 **Any who, I've decided to just put parts of the lyrics into the story at various parts. There aren't many parts for the male's side. Now let's getting rolling with the story! Also, Gar does fall in love with her before he remembers but he will eventually remember her.**

 _Thoughts_  
 _ **Flashbacks/Dreams**_  
 **Texts**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or A Thousand Years! I do own my plot though!**

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_

 _~A Thousand Years part 2 by Christina Perri_

 **Chapter 2: Once Upon A Dream**

Garfield came to a halt in front of the deep purple haired female that stood between his best friend, Victor and himself. His eyes widened. The blonde didn't know who she was, but he did know she was absolutely _beautiful_.

Garfield stood, face to face to her. She was watching him with bright purple eyes. Karen and Victor watched the two with anticipation. The dark skinned female stepped forward as Gar opened his mouth. "Um.. He.. Hello." He stammered over his words. Vic blinked before a huge grin crossed his lips and he tugged Karen back towards him. He leaned in and whispered to her. "Gar may not remember her but he's already fallen in love with her all over again."

Karen giggled as the pair watched Gar reach out his hand towards Raven. Raven took his hand and shook it. "Hello." She responded with a small smile. Gar licked his lips, hand still linked with the Violette's. "M.. my name is Garfield Logan.. Everyone calls me Gar." He said suddenly feeling self-conscience around the dark beauty. Raven watched the male before her, her heart swelling with happiness but breaking at seeing he truly didn't remember her at that moment.

"My name is Raven Roth." She said softly. He smiled. "That's a pretty name.."

She blushed. "Thank you."

The woman behind Raven stepped forward, smiling. "Hello, my name is Arella." She said gently.

Gar smiled, shaking Arella's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Vic hummed. "Yo, string bean, your mom is here." He gestured, pointing to a slick silver car that pulled up. Gar frowned, looking towards the car. "Dang.." Garfield mumbled, looking back at Raven. The female reached out. "May I see your phone?" She asked. He nodded quickly and handed his phone to her. Raven handed her phone to Gar. The two exchanged phone numbers before parting ways. As the blond climbed into his mom's car, he flashed a wide smile and waved at them.

Vic, Karen and Raven waved back. Raven sighed softly, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. Victor placed his hand onto her shoulder. "Even if he doesn't remember, he has definitely fallen in love with you all over again."

Karen nodded, smiling happily. "That's definitely a love someone doesn't forget. Even if they don't know they remember."

Raven nodded. "Yea.. I hope that he remembers.." She whispered softly. Karen rubbed her back gently. The Violette leaned against the other girl and bit her lip. "So.. what do I do?"

"Make him remember.. Fall in love with him all over." Vic suggested. "I mean I don't think that will be _too_ hard to do." He chuckled. Arella smiled faintly. "Would you like to come over?" She asked Vic and Karen. Karen smiled excitedly. "Yes!"

Karen darted over to her mother's car as it pulled up. She talked for a few minutes before tossing her backpack into the back of the car. As she stepped back she came back over to Raven and Arella. "My mom said it's alright with her."

Raven smiled as Vic walked over to them again. "I'm good to go!" He stated.

Arella smiled, "Let's get along then."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **With Garfield**

Gar laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling above. He sighed, closing his eyes. As he closed his eyes, the dark haired beauty appeared. He opened his eyes and groaned. "Dang it.." He mumbled. "Why can't I get her out of my head.."

The male grabbed his sketch pad beside his bed and flipped it open. Years of drawings filled up each of the pages. All of one woman. The very woman he'd met today. He wasn't sure who she was and all he knew was that for so long he had dreams of her. He didn't understand the dreams but he knew that he was in love with her in his dreams. And now he had met her in person while wide awake. He couldn't stop himself from falling in love with the woman he didn't even know.

As he laid in his bed, he drifted off, falling asleep with his pad on his chest, wide open.

" _ **Garfield!" The Violet haired beauty laughed. She pushed at his shoulder playfully as he leaned in to her, trying to steal a kiss. The green eyed blond grinned, not moving away from her. "Come on, Rae! One little kiss won't hurt! No one will know anything!" He whispered trying to convince the young woman to let him kiss her.**_

 _ **She smiled, shaking her head. "No! Not until we're wedded." The young woman spoke firmly. The male pouted lightly. She rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, causing him to grin goofily. "My mother would be highly disappointed in me if I kissed you when I was not married to you. Besides, we'll be married in just a week!"**_

" _ **A week is far too long!" He huffed. "I wish we were married now! Then I would have my way with you." He smirked, eyebrows wiggling. She burst into laughter, covering her mouth with her hand. It wasn't completely uncommon for him to make suggestions like that but never had he acted on them. He had chosen not to kiss her, no how much he wanted to. Her mother had pleaded for them both to wait for any sexual contact. Kissing included. It was frowned upon to kiss someone you were not married to. If you were not to be with the person for the rest of eternity, even in death, there was no reason to kiss them. Neither of the two understood that law but at the same time, they could. A kiss was something special meant for one person you loved. Despite everyone who knew them that knew the young lovers would be together in the end.**_

 _ **The girl hummed softly and stood, stepping away from the fountain. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" She asked, expectedly. "My mother was hoping to see you at dinner tonight."**_

 _ **Gar stood, stepping up behind her. "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." He rested his nose gently against her neck. "I have something special for you." He mused. "I created it myself."**_

 _ **She turned slightly, looking at him. "What for?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. He shrugged. "I thought you would love this." He smiled, taking out a small parcel. She looked at him as he slid it into her hands. She turned her gaze to the package in her hands, carefully unfolding it. She gasped, looking up at him with bright wide eyes. "Garfield!" She breathed. "You**_ **made** _ **this?"**_

 _ **Gar nodded. She looked back at the piece of jewelry. Around a pale purple stone, silver wrapped around in an ornate design, weaving and twisting. The pendant hung from a just long enough cord. He held his hand out for the piece. The girl laid the pendant into his hand and turned away. He brought the necklace around her neck and tied it. The dark eyed female looked at it, smiling at the ornament that rested on her breasts. She turned back to Gar and brought her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thank you, Garfield!"**_

 _ **He smiled, pleased. "You're quite welcome." Gar chirped happily. She smiled and leaned up towards him.**_

" _ **I suppose one kiss wouldn't hurt.. There isn't anyone around.." She mused. He grinned, leaning into her. As their lips brushed, they heard her mother's cry of surprise.**_

" _ **RAVEN!"**_

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Gar shot up in his bed with a gasp. That was the first time he'd heard the purple haired girl's name. He'd always heard himself say 'Rae,' but never her full name was spoken. ' _Raven?_ ' He thought to himself, running his hand through his hair. Gar groaned, flopping back onto his bed. The girl in his dreams looked _identical_ to the girl had met after school. His eyebrows furrowed. "Raven?" He mumbled, before noticing the flashing on his phone. He grabbed his phone and checked his texts.

Raven: **Hey ~**

Gar smiled. **Hey. What's up?**

Raven: **Just thinking**

Gar: **What about?**

Raven: **Someone special**

Gar(smiling): **Oh yea? Whose that?**

Raven: **Someone from my past.**

Gar(Frowns): **Oh..**

Raven: **It's nothing bad. He doesn't remember me..**

Gar: **Oh.. I'm sure he will eventually.**

Raven: **Yea. I just wish he'd remember right now.**

Gar: **I have to go. My mom is calling me.** (sighs)

Raven: **Oh.. Alright.**

Gar: **We can meet up and talk tomorrow if you want to.**

Raven: **I would love that! Talk to you tomorrow!**

Garfield smiled, tucking his phone away as he got up to see his mom. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What's up, mom?" He asked, looking at his adopted mom. Rita Dayton smiled. "Aren't you hungry? Usually your first day of school you come home and eat us out of house and hold." She teased. Gar shrugged. "Oddly enough, I'm not hungry. I took a small nap and then I was talking to a girl."

Rita blinked in surprise. "A girl?"

Gar nodded. "Yes."

"What's her name? Is she pretty?" She asked, excitedly. He laughed.

"Her name is Raven Roth." He answered almost dreamily. "She is so _gorgeous_ , mom"

Rita smiled at her son. "Am I going to meet her?"

Gar's cheeks turned pink. "Mooooom!" He half- whined playfully. "It's not like we're dating!"

" _Yet_." She teased. Gar groaned as his dad walked into the room. "What's going on?" Steve asked. Rita smiled. "Gar's found a possible girlfriend." She announced. Gar turned deep red. "MOM! Seriously?!" He dropped his head onto the kitchen counter. Steve slapped his son on the back, grinning. "About time!"

Gar threw his hands up with a groan. "Guys!"

His parents both laughed. "Loosen up, Garfield. We're only playing around with you." His mother mused.

"Yeah, son. You've never show interest in a girl before now. What's changed? Did you find your ' _dream_ ' girl?" He asked, looking expectedly at him. Gar scowled. He knew his dad didn't believe that his son would ever find the girl he always dreamt about. To Steve, it was just a dream and nothing more.

"Yes!" He shot back in frustration. "I met her at school today!"

Steve snorted. "I highly doubt that. No female in the world has that unnatural color hair and eyes. You probably just met some girl who has contacts and dyed her hair purple." He scoffed. Gar growled.

"I'll prove it!" He shot back. He took his phone out and started texting. His parents looked at each other curiously. After a few minutes, he flipped his phone over and flashed the picture of the purple haired beauty he had met just hours before when school had ended. His father's jaw dropped and his mother gasped.

"She's absolutely breath taking, Gar!" She spoke with excitement. Gar smiled smugly.

"I told you! Those dreams I always have.. They feel so _real_!"

"Maybe they're memories of a past life?" Rita suggested.

Gar shook his head. "Doubt it. How could I get so lucky in a past life? I mean a girl like that.. She doesn't go for guys like me.."

Rita smiled softly. "Maybe you were the same way then as you are now." She mused. The blond boy smiled faintly.

"Maybe.."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **So there was a peek into Gar's life. You're probably wondering why the heck Rita was nudging him into believing they could be memories, right? It's a secret right now but if you wanna take a guess as to why she would believe Gar so easily then go right ahead!**

 **I also thought you would like to see his memories/dreams. That's why he "doesn't" remember even though in a way he kinda does. He just thinks that they're dreams. He doesn't really tell people aside from his parents about the dreams. His dad makes fun of him because he thinks that Gar's just dreams are just that, dreams.**

 **Anyway, I will be off of work all this week until the 5** **th** **of September so hopefully I'll think of more for Just A Toy and update that one too. For now, this one is the one that's wrapped up in my head.**

 **Although there a few others that I have brewing as well but I haven't started those ones just yet.**

 **For those who want to guess why Rita seems so eager and what not to make him believe they could be memories, review or PM me and take a guess. If anyone guesses, I'll update two chapters for this story in one day with dedication to you in both chapters.**

 **Well, until later! Love you guys! Bye!**

 **RavenInTheDark**


	4. Chapter 3: Step In The Right Direction

**Annnd I'm back! I'm here with chapter 4! I don't know what I was thinking of when I wrote this but I thought it would be cool for anyone wondering about how they fell in love in their past life together. And for those who are wondering(I know you're out there!), there's a little more about Rita as well. When she talks about his past self she calls him Mark(which is his middle name).**

 _ **Flashbacks/Dreams/**_ **  
** _Thoughts_ **  
Texts**

 **Allen Blaster came close to guessing who Rita was. FoamsAtMouth got it two-thirds right. The special dedication goes to the two of them. You will find out in the story just who Rita is and what's so special about her :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, THE SONG, OR ANYTHING ASIDE FROM MY PLOT!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Chapter 3: Step in the Right Direction**

Gar wasn't sure how he had somehow magically gathered the courage to ask the dark haired beauty to come over to hang out with him at his house, but he had. And by an even bigger miracle, she had said _yes_! It was only the day after he'd met Raven and for some reason he couldn't place, the girl wouldn't leave his mind. Each time he closed his eyes. Every thought that passed through his head. It didn't matter what was going on with him on the outside but on the inside, he couldn't push her from his mind.

There was something so familiar about her. He couldn't place it but he felt as though he'd known her for far longer than he actually had.

"Hey, Raven?" He said suddenly, turning his attention from the TV set in front of him. The girl looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?" He asked after a short period of silence. His face suddenly turned deep red. "Oh my goodness! I.. I'm so sorry! I didn't mea-…"

Raven's eyes widened a tad before her head turned downward. "It's alright.."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want.. I wasn't trying to invade your business or anything.. I was just honestly wondering if you ever fell in love and if you have, where is he?"

The violet haired woman turned her head slightly, looking at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"I'll tell you." She said softly. He nodded. "Okay."

 **xOxOxOx**

 **Flashback/ Raven telling Gar**

 _ **My mother and his aunt had grown up together all of their lives. My mother was his aunt's best friend. She adopted Mark when he was only 2 years old, which was around the time I was only a year. His mother had died of illnesses that we had no cures for. His father had been killed in a war our country, Azarath, had been in with another country just months before he was born. When he'd been born, his mother was living with his aunt and her husband. It wasn't completely uncommon for her to get sick. She was just an ill young woman for as long as anyone could remember. Her sister being a medic, took care of her. Once she had him though, her health took a worse turn. A couple years later, Mark's aunt came into her room to give her medication to her and found her cold as ice, arms draped over her two-year-old son, who was crying got his mother and shivering because of her corpse.**_

 _ **His aunt managed to remove her nephew from her sister's arms and enveloped him in her warmth as he cried. He remained in her care from that time on.**_

 _ **We became the best of friends growing up. We had our lessons together, played together, basically anything we did, the other was there. When we got older, about 12 and 13 years old, we both started to feel something more than friendship towards one another. Everyone around used to tease us… They would tease us about how we were "in love". We denied it of course. At least in front of everyone we did.**_

 _ **No one knew about our secret meadow in the woods we had found not terribly far from the edge of our homes. We would sit and talk for hours. I sometimes sung.. When we would be alone in our meadow, he would beg me to sing for him. I would always say no but it wouldn't take long for me to cave in and sing for him. He would stay quiet, listening as if it was the only sound in the world. I guess to him it was.**_

 _ **We continued to meet like that until we were 14 and 15 years old. Then he went to my father and mother and begged for their blessing to court me and one day marry me. My father denied his request. My mother pleaded with him, demanding to know why he would deny our love for one another.**_

 _ **My father told him, if he could prove himself, that he could marry me. So, Mark accepted his challenge without a second thought. My father, one of the best soldiers in our country, challenged him to a fight in the center of our small country.**_

 _ **Mark wasn't a fighter. My father knew that. He knew that Mark knew nothing about fighting. Despite our family rankings, Mark spent his time, caring for the animals and elders of Azarath. He had denied the lessons of a warrior that every Azarathian male started by the age of eight.**_

 _ **But he did it anyway. He fought. He pushed himself to fight. It wasn't the normal challenge involving weapons, because Azar knows, he probably would have been dead within moments of their battle. Mark took so many hits. At some point, I swore that he was dead when he hit the ground from all of the injuries he had received.**_

 _ **He wasn't. He didn't stay down. No matter how many times my father mocked him, calling him stupid and useless and unworthy of his family's name. He would get up after every knock down, smiling through his pain. He hadn't managed to land a single hit on my father but it didn't stop him from trying.**_

 _ **During the last round of what seemed like an infinite amount of rounds, he had finally managed to land a strike under my father's eye, scratching it just deep enough to leave a small scar. You'd better believe that my father was startled. He dropped his hands to his side and watched as Mark dropped to his knees, holding his stomach. My father stepped back as Mark heaved and emptied the contents of his stomach at my father's feet.**_

 _ **I don't know what possessed my father but he let out a laugh. As Mark fell back and laid on the ground, my father told him that despite the beating he'd taken and how poorly he was of a soldier, he had my family's blessing to court me and eventually marry me.**_

 _ **It was the best day I had ever hoped to have. That was until the day he actually proposed. I had been in our meadow by myself, looking at the necklace he had given me. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid my eyes on. He had made it himself. He came into the meadow with a strange expression on his face. He ran his hand through his dark blond hair, bright eyes resting on me. He had smiled and reached his hand out to pull me to my feet. He pulled me close to him and spoke softly to me, whispering in my ear.**_

" _ **My beautiful bird." He'd said softly. "I've missed you so."**_

 _ **I had giggled in response. "We seen each other not even that long ago. You told me to meet you here!"**_

 _ **He had grinned. "I know but I missed you still."**_

 _ **I'd smiled, rolling my eyes. "What was so important you demanded I meet with you so late?"**_

 _ **His grinned had turned into the most excited but nervous smile. He had gathered my hands into his and let out a breath. "We have known one another for sixteen years now."**_

" _ **Yes I know." I had interrupted, amusement was laced in my tone. He rolled his eyes. "May I finish?"**_

 _ **I'd smiled. "Yes." He had smiled again and continued.**_

" _ **From the time we had turned 12/13 years old, I started feeling things for you that, at the time, I didn't understand. It was weird at first. The butterflies I felt when I was around you. That constant need to be near you. It didn't take much longer to realize when I didn't get those feelings around any other females we knew but you, that I was madly in love with you, my best friend."**_

" _ **As stupid as people thought I was for accepting your father's challenge, I was eager to show him I wouldn't bow out like he expected me to. I kept getting up and trying. When I finally landed that hit, I was happy. I had, in my eyes, won that fight. Then he laughed and gave me his blessing. That only made my victory that much sweeter." He paused and pushed hair behind my ear. He gave me the biggest smile ever. "Raven Angela Roth*, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And the rest of our afterlife together. The rest of time together! Marry me, Raven Angela Roth. Marry me and let us raise the biggest family we can!" He said softly. I felt the tears in my eyes when he spoke.**_

 _ **I think in that moment, that was the biggest smile I had ever had. "Yes! I would be honored to become your wife."**_

 _ **He had swept me off my feet, quite literally, and spun me around. I could only laugh as he did that. He had set me down after a few spins and took my hand, pulling along. He had ran all the way back to his aunt's home, bursting into their sitting room. It had startled my mother and his aunt. My father, who had been speaking with his uncle just turned, both with their eyebrows arched.**_

" _ **We're getting married!" He had announced as though they didn't already know. My mother and his aunt had gotten up and hugged us both. My father and his uncle, had simply smiled.**_

 **xOxOxOx**

Gar looked at her with wide eyes. "What ever happened to him?"

She frowned. "Do you believe in magic, Garfield?" She asked him softly.

He shrugged. "My mom always says magic is real even if you can't always see it." He mused. She smiled.

"That is true. Well, a dark warlock came to me and wanted my hand. He had heard of me and decided to try and make me his queen. I denied him. He grew angry and swore his revenge. He had left and I hadn't seen him for a long time. Then one day he was there again.." She whispered softly, tears suddenly filling her eyes. "I found him standing over Mark's dying body…"

Gar gasped. "He killed Mark?!" Raven nodded. "I held him until his final breath.." Her fist clenched. "He took my love from me…" She choked back an oncoming sob. She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall.

"You don't need to finish.." Gar whispered, holding back from gathering her and holding her tightly. Raven brushed her fingers under her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly, smiling softly at him. He shook his head.

" _I'm_ sorry for making you recall something so horrible.."

"Sometimes remembering is a good thing." She whispered. He bit his lip, nodding. Raven stood up, reaching for her coat. Gar jumped to his feet. Raven pushed her hair behind her, the light catching a chain around her neck. The male tilted his head a bit. "Is that.."

She looked up at him. "Is this the necklace?" She paused. "Yes. It is."

"Could.. Could I see it?" He asked cautiously. She gave him a small smile. Raven reached up and took the necklace off of her neck. She pulled it out of her shirt and Gar gasped. It was the same necklace from his dream. Gar reached out, fingers brushing it as the dream passed through his head. Raven watched him as he took the necklace into his hand.

Before either could speak, Gar's mom called out to Raven. "Raven, your mother is here!" Raven turned and moved out the door, Gar close behind. The pair walked into the living room, finding Arella and Rita talking together. Raven smiled at the women. What surprised Gar was how the two of them spoke as if they had known each other for years. They got along so well. Arella looked at the two teens as they entered, her eyes softened.

She stood, taking his hands, startling the boy. "It's so good to see you."

Gar looked at her blankly, smile plastered to his confused face. Raven giggled softly, smiling at Rita. Gar's eyes flickered towards his mom and Raven. The pair were looking at each other with a strange look as though they shared a secret.

"Mom, we have places to go." Raven said, amusingly. Arella smiled and nodded. "I hope to see you again, Garfield."

Gar nodded, scratching his head. He watched as the pair left before turning to his mom. Rita smiled at her son. "Are you hungry?" She asked. "You didn't eat when you came home."

He hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, mom…"

 **xOxOxOx**

 **Outside with Raven and Arella**

Arella looked at her daughter, expectantly. "Did he remember?"

Raven looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "No." She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. "I think he remembers the necklace though."

Arella nodded, sighing softly. "It's a step in the right direction."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **There it was. The third chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! I am thinking of having Raven sing something in one of the upcoming chapters. Maybe. Anyway, I'm off to bed. Later!**

 **LostDemonessRaven**


	5. Chapter 4: Not Just A Dream

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated any of my stories. I have a good reason I swear! I was moving into a new house and I've been unpacking since then. Well.. sort of.. I unpack little by little. And I've been thinking of the other parts to the story. Including the ending chapter. Which I am working on as I work up to that particular part of the story. I have two alternate ends though. I don't want a vote because it would spoil how the ending is going to be but at the same time, I need help. Maybe I'll write both versions and post the one I like best first and then have the second as version 2. Then which ever ending you like can be "your" ending to the story. I may or may not add an epilogue to this story. I haven't figured it out just yet. I've also been checking out writing tips on pinterest and what not.. On top of the stories I have, I keep thinking of new ideas as well as parts of some stories I haven't even started posting yet! I may do a poll type chapter at the end of this story so you can see my ideas I want to work on then you can pick. Which ever one has most votes, I'll make my next upcoming piece of work.**

 **So I've decided to have the time period between the beginning and end of the story a few months but only because I think I may just do a total of about 10 chapters. I've never actual finished something I've written (Only because I lose interest and lose the log in to my old accounts or I can't think of an ending for the story..).**

 **Shoutout to Foamy for the chapter idea! And shoutout to everyone whose stuck around even though I haven't been updating as often as I really wanted to do. Sorry but things have been going down and I just haven't had the motivation that I did when I started this story. I just wish that I could say I want to keep going but honestly, I'm only conmtinuing this because the ending chapter is going to be HUGE and EXCITING! At least it is for me... I've never wrote anything like it before!**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 _ **Flashbacks/Dreams/**_ **  
** _Thoughts_ **  
Texts**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY PLOT!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Chapter 4: Not Just a Dream**

(Raven's Pov)

It was a couple weeks later and Garfield still hadn't gotten all of his memories back. He was starting to remember bits and pieces of things that had happened but most of them he thought were just dreams.

It was saddening to be honest but after I realized he wasn't just going to get them back all at once I figured that maybe I'd try a new approach to the whole situation. From what our friends had said, even the Garfield in this era had strong feelings for me. That was in my advantage. It would make things so much easier to get him to fall into love with me again.

With the help of a few of our friends(Those who remembered me), Garfield managed to gather enough courage to ask me out. It was cute to see him stutter over his words and become so shy suddenly. I couldn't help myself when the smile crossed my face and I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from laughing at the cuteness.

It had reminded me of the very first time he had asked me for my hand in courtship. He had been far more klumsy and kept dropping the flowers he had brought to me. During that time, I couldn't control the laughter that had burst from my lips. It had embarrassed him and horrified Gar, making him think I was laughing at him because I wasn't interested but that had been quite the oppisite of why I was laughing.

I had never been big on balls or anything that involved dancing but I had let my friends convience me of letting Gar take me to a local teen club. They had managed to convience me because they said Gar enjoyed dancing. If I hadn't known Garfield for as long as I did, I wouldn't have let them convience me but even in our past life, Gar was known for his love of dancing and his love of music.

So here I was, standing in front of my mirror with 3 of my 4 female friends who remembered who I really was. My eyes flickered to my pink haired best friend.

"Do you really think he's going to like this?" I asked. Jinx hummed thoughfully and smiled.

"He's going to love it." She said, playing with the tip of her unnaturally bright colored hair. I ran my hands down the sides of the black dress I was wearing. I would never know for the life of me why I let these girls dress me but because of my love for my best friends, I did.

I was currently wearing a black mid-thigh dress with long sleeves. Across my cleavage/collar bone area was a see-through triangle piece of fabric. I had trusted the girls' fashion sense because I had failed to keep up with the newest trends of the 2000s and they seemed to know exactly what was in style when it came to acceptable dating clothing.

I was starting to think I should of just stuck with something covering more skin. Like my usual school clothing I wore in this era. Of course I never failed to give my girls the chance to make me look even just a little bit girlish.

Kori and Karen both smiled proudly at their work and I couldn't help but smile in return. As much as I hated to admit it, I did enjoy letting them make me look, I don't know, pretty every once in a while.

Kori sniffled a little bit, causing all of us to look at her. She waved her hand as she brushed a thumb under her eyes. "Do not mind me, lovelies." She sighed. "I have truly missed this time we used to have together back in our old lives."

Karen hummed thoughtfully. "So did I." She leaned back on my bed, closing her eyes as she stretched out. Jinx nodded in agreement, her mouth full of chocolate candy.

I flashed them a smile. "I've missed you guys so much. " I mused out loud, turning to face them. I sat down on the end of my bed and leaned my weight onto my palms. As I got comfortable, a knock on my door sounded through my bedroom.

I stood up and answered my door. "Hi, mom." My mother smiled lightly. "Garfield is here." She replied lightly. Karen, Kori and Jinx waved at Arella as I slid past her.

"I'll see you when I get home." I stated happily.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **(Gar's POV)**

I wasn't sure why I kept having these weird dreams about Raven but every time I mentioned it to Victor or Richard, the two of them would just shrug or smile. It was really frustrating. There was just something about her that I couldn't help but think meant there was more meaning to those dreams than them being just dreams.

I didn't understand anything about them and I couldn't get them out of my head once I started to think about them. I kept having the dreams and everyone I asked about them(My mom, my dad, Vic and Dick) all just seemed amused at my questioning.

At the current moment, I was having a stare/glare down through the mirror with Vic. Dick was tossing a bouncy ball off the headboard of my bed. I know they knew something about Raven but neither of them would tell me what they knew.

For probably the millionth time, I groaned. "I know you guys know something about Raven. Ever since she got here, you've been acting like youv'e known her for years, Vic. And all of a sudden, just the other day, Dick, you started acting like she was your sister who went missing and suddenly reappeared." I scoffed. "Would you guys please explain, _why_?"

Vic shook his head. "Why does it matter?" He asked, swatting at the ball as Dick tossed it up. Dick frowned as the ball shot off in a random direction. He adjusted his glasses farther up his nose and sat up, looking at Vic.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I mean, honestly, Gar. We've known her as long as you've known her. "

"I call BS." I snorted. "I don't believe either of you." I remarked, arms crossed over my chest. "You're both lying. You know something about her don't you?"

Vic rolled his eyes as Dick sighed. "We do, but it isn't something we're in the place to tell you about."

"Those dreams of yours are yours to figure out, Gar." Vic responded. Dick nodded. I frowned.

"I asked you about them. I want to know what you know about those dreams I've told you guys about. About those drawings I've done!" I demanded. Vic and Dick looked at each other.

"Are you really sure about that?" Dick asked calmly. I nodded frantically.

"Yes!"

Vic sighed. "Don't be angry at us if you don't believe what we're going to tell you."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **(Raven's Pov)**

It was about 12:47 am and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. After so many years of trying to reconnect with him, here we were together dancing. I couldn't help but grin when I thought of the reactions of our guardians if we were still in the time era we'd been born into. We'd of shamed our families.

Those thoughts fell from my mind as I felt his hands gripping my hips. I leaned my head against his forehead as I swayed to the music. A devious grin spread across his face as he tucked his face into the crook of my neck. I shivered as I felt his hot breath against my bare skin.

I couldn't place it but there was something different about how he was acting tonight. I wasn't sure if it was a bad different or a good different yet but it was different for sure. I didn't know what made me ask him what was up but for some reason, I asked him.

"You seem... different tonight." I mused in his ear, my fingers flickering through his neck hairs. "Is something up?"

"I finally got some answers to some unanswered questions I've had." He pondered. I pulled back a bit and looked at him.

"Oh yea? What questions?" I asked, pausing my dancing. His smile never left his face. As I listened to his answer, I felt my heart shoot into my throat and I swore it was going to choke me as the tears built up in my suddenly wide eyes.

"I found out that those dreams... They aren't really dreams." He answered. "They're memories. And I know you're the same girl from those dreams which means that you're the same girl I've been in love with in each of the lives I've lived."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **I know that ending was probably crap or left a huge cliffhanger. I hadn't planned on doing it this way but I did. He doesn't remember everything yet but he knows his dreams are really memories. Which has given me an opening on how to do my next chapter. That's a good thing because I've been having troubles and this ending gave me some openings to the next parts of this story.**

 **I'm thinking of maybe doing a romance love scene. I don't know. What do you guys think? Do you want a love scene(Sex/semi-sexual)**

 **Anyway, love all my faithful readers and reviewers! I hope you guys enjoy this even a little tiny bit.**

 **Til later,**

 **LostDemonessRaven**


End file.
